


And we're slipping off the course that we prepared

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, derek's dealing with his issues, derek's got jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It showed just how long Stiles'd been away when he walked into his bedroom, towel around his waist from his shower, and yelped at seeing a werewolf waiting for him.</p><p>Not just any werewolf, though—Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we're slipping off the course that we prepared

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing spun out of this [TFLN](https://twitter.com/TFLN/status/592343139563732992)  
> Day 16 of Merry Month of Masturbation.

It showed just how long Stiles'd been away when he walked into his bedroom, towel around his waist from his shower, and yelped at seeing a werewolf waiting for him.

Not just any werewolf, though—Derek.

"Whoa, w-what's going on?" Stiles asked, tugging his towel tighter and trying to will his rapid heartbeat to slow.

Derek smirked at him, the bastard, from Stiles' desk chair.

"I was checking to see if you were around yet. I heard porn and smelled bacon cooking. I knew you had to be home."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, but I'll have you know it was a stressful semester and this is my reward for another year down. And dad's on day shift so what he isn't missing won't kill him."

"Porking yourself while eating pork," Derek shot back and Stiles' mouth dropped open, then he laughed, loud and surprised.

"I should go away more often, I come back and you've got all the jokes," Stiles said, still smiling.

"It's not difficult when it's you," Derek replied back, but he smiled back and Stiles wanted to curl his toes into the carpet from bubbling excitement.

He resisted, however, and gestured for Derek to get up from the chair. Stiles threw himself into it and spun around to his computer, waking it and quickly opening a new tab to hide not just the PornHub page he had open with a paused video but that the top in the video looked distractingly similar to one former alpha who just _happened_ to be in his room.

Stiles had revelations during the school year away. Ones he wasn't ready to actually admit out loud.

But boy, was he revelling in those revelations now.

"So what's up? What's wrong? What's afoot today? Should I call Scott?" Stiles rapid fired the questions as he opened the bestiary and was at the ready to start cross referencing whatever threat Derek had for him.

When Derek didn't say anything he turned around to find Derek smiling fondly at him. Stiles gave him a "well?" look and Derek shook his head. 

 "As far as I know everything's quiet. Like I said, I was checking to see if you were home yet. You dad said last week he wasn't sure which day you'd be home."

"Since when do you chat with my dad about me?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Since he approached me about looking into something going on in some of his cases and he put the bug in my ear about maybe becoming a volunteer sheriff's deputy. Said something about needing more resilient staff," Derek explained and damn if he wasn't _still smiling_.

Stiles was starting to wonder if he hit his head and was dreaming or if someone cast a _Pleasantville_ spell on Beacon Hills. 

"You come up in our conversations, of course, and I think he knows that I like you and he's okay with it, to a point."

Stiles blinked.

 "He gave me a roundabout speech about not hurting you or _getting_ you hurt which I, of course, said I didn't intend to."

"Hold up," Stiles interrupted with one hand while the other grabbed at his towel, suddenly incredibly embarrassed to be practically naked and having this talk. "You're telling me—"

"Yes."

"Let me finish! You're telling me that you like me?"

"Yes."

" _Like_ like?"

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes."

"Since when?" Stiles demanded.

Derek shrugged. "Don't you like me? _Like_ like, I mean?" he asked sarcastically.

Stiles got red, thinking about the porn tab he had open. "Well, yeah. But that's different."

"Why?"

Stiles folded his arms and hunched in on himself a bit. "I'm sure that's obvious."

"Not to me."

Stiles let out a frustrated sound. "You're all," he waved his hand. "You, okay? And I'm not the me I was in high school, yeah, but I'm still _me_ and—"

 Derek surged forward and silenced Stiles' descent into self-deprication with a kiss, slow at first and then he cupped Stiles' jaw to tilt his face up and he opened his mouth to Stiles, granting him access. Stiles flailed his arms for a second, then wrapped them around Derek's neck and slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth.

They kissed for a few minutes, until Stiles was pretty sure he wasn't being punked and they pulled apart slowly, Derek returning to his seat on the edge of Stiles' bed. 

Stiles eyed Derek. "Since when did you go from being all failwolf to self-awarewolf?"

"Since your dad recommended I see a therapist and Deaton gave me the name of someone who deals with weirder shit than werewolves."

"Whoa," Stiles replied.

"Yeah. But he won't tell me what kind of stuff," Derek replied.

"No, you. You're… you're doing really great."

Derek looked proud and glanced down at his hands, almost shyly. "It's been a long time coming."

Stiles murmured his assent and they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Stiles clapped his hands. "Okay, I have to get dressed. So why don't you go downstairs while I do that and then you can take me on our first date for lunch."

Stiles stood up and Derek followed, seemed to like that plan. He drew Stiles in for one more kiss, though, and settled a hand on his hip, right where the towel was wrapped, and it sent a shiver up Stiles' spine.

"Guess this means I won't be ‘porking myself' anymore?" Stiles asked lightly. Derek considered his question seriously, his eyes growing dark as he thought.

"I don't know," Derek replied, voice dropping. "I like to watch."

He slapped Stiles on the ass and then left the room with Stiles sputtering in his wake.


End file.
